


I Love You

by timefigment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power bottom!Oikawa, Rope Bondage, Yandere!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefigment/pseuds/timefigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're crazy" Iwaizumi glares at him.</p><p>"So are you" Oikawa laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

"Iwa-chan, You look.... amazing" Oikawa can't help the giggle that slips through his lips.

He looks down to the face of Iwa-chan whom he's straddling on the thighs right now. A frown is etched to his face, his teeth gritting against each other, he's flushed from the head to neck and the tip of his ears. Below he's stark naked with his cock so hard the veins can be seen and precum dribbles out. Which Oikawa just has to point out. 

"Hehe.. Iwa-chan wants to cum that badly?" He touches the slit with his index finger. 

Marring his finger with the precum. He brings them close to his lips and then lick them.

"Fuck! You better let me go now, Shittykawa or else!" Iwaizumi hiss in response.

"Or else what?" Oikawa replies. A scheming glint can be seen on his eyes. 

"With your hands and feet bound together like this. What can you do?" Oikawa brushes his fingers along Iwaizumi's arms which are on either side of him and bound together with a rope to the head of the bed. The same as his legs, although his legs are spread apart.

His fingers brush over the skin till it reaches the wrist that's bound by the rope and continue to brush to the opposite direction. At that, Iwaizumi curls his hands, arms tense, and muscles flexing. 

Oikawa doesn't stop once he reaches the shoulder. He continues to brush pass the collar bone then moving upwards to Iwaizumi's throat. When he meets the Adan's Apple he puts a pressure on it using his index and middle finger. Enough pressure to make Iwaizumi chokes. Suddenly he stops. Iwaizumi coughs frantically while Oikawa is just smiling at the sight. 

"See, you're so helpless" Oikawa continues to smile. 

He then closes the distance between them and kiss Iwaizumi on the lips. Just a little peck on the lips. But it manage to make Oikawa giggle like a little kid. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!?! This isn't a joke, Oikawa!!!" Iwaizumi shouts at his supposed to be best friend. 

"Hm? I never said this is a joke though" Oikawa casually replies as if nothing's wrong.

"Then what the hell is this?! Tying me up and doing this shit!!" Iwaizumi shouts again.

Oikawa just smirks at the man lying and tied up before him. He nibbles on Iwaizumi's earlobe then, whispers right beside his ear, "It's because I love you, Hajime." 

"You're crazy" Iwaizumi glares at him.

"So are you" Oikawa laughs. 

"After all you're still so hard" Oikawa rains kisses on Iwaizumi's bare chest, his hands busy touching Iwaizumi's sides. 

Then he continues to kiss down to his stomach till he reaches Iwaizumi's still hard cock. His hands now gripping so tight on Iwaizumi's hips it's leaving marks. His lips hover so close to the cock, the hot breaths that escapes touches Iwaizumi's cock. Oikawa gives it a few strokes, smearing the precum around the length. 

"Stop... Oikawa.. Shit! Don't you da- " Iwaizumi's words cut off mid sentence as Oikawa engulfs his cock into his mouth. 

He puts it in slowly in one go until it reaches the back of his throat. After adjusting his throat to the cock in his mouth Oikawa gives a pleased hums, and it sends a vibration along the cock.

"Hnghh... Ah! Fuck!" Iwaizumi moans and jerks his knee as the vibration cause a shiver to run through his whole body. 

His body tense, trying not to thrust up into the welcoming throat. He looks down to find Oikawa looking at him with the familiar malicious glint present in his eyes and his lips at the base of his cock all wet and red. 

Then Oikawa starts moving his mouth. A slow and deliberate thrusting motion with his tongue coiling around the cock in his mouth. When he moves up until only the head remains, he lick up the precum and starts moving his mouth faster and hollowing his cheeks in between the motion. 

Not able to hold himself anymore, Iwaizumi thrusts his hips up, nestling his cock deep in Oikawa's throat again. Oikawa gags a little on the sudden intrusion but immediately starts moving again. In the end, Iwaizumi just ends up throat fucking him and with a growl he cums inside Oikawa's mouth.

Oikawa swallows the white and thick liquid flooding in with a pleased hum. Then he licks up the excess of it that taints around his lips and swallows them as well.

"Delicious" He smirks and holds the length of Iwaizumi's cock. 

He touch his lips to Iwaizumi's cock. Giving it a kiss. When he suddenly playfully bites onto the length still in his hold. But for Iwaizumi who's feeling hypersensitive after all that, all he can feel is pain. Iwaizumi shouts and jerks his limbs that's still being binded by rope. 

"Shh.. No need to be so eager, Iwa-chan. After all, we're not done yet" Oikawa leans back on his knees. 

"Why.. Why are you doing this.." Iwaizumi hiss

"I've said it though.. It's because I love you, Hajime" and Oikawa kiss him softly on the lips.


End file.
